Cullen Brothers
by cuttheshenanigans
Summary: DISCONTINUED.Bella Swan and her best friends, Rosalie and Alice work at a designer company. But when that company is threatened by the head honchos, The Cullen Brothers what will happen? All- Human.


**Disclaimer:** This is called **FAN**Fiction so OBVIOUSLY I'm not Stephenie Meyer which means... I don't own Twilight.

**I figured I had to set the stage for the story so...here goes:**

_Once upon a time, there was a girl named Bella Swan. She lived in New York City with her two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Alice owned a fashion company named 'Mary Alice.'_ _Rosalie worked there as a designer and Bella worked there as a seamstress. It was rough times for this major designer company because it was slowly being beaten out by 'Denali'. 'Mary Alice' was a division of 'Cullen Brothers'. One day 'Cullen Bros'. sent a letter to 'Mary Alice' saying that they wanted to have a meeting with Alice to discuss the current position of MA ('Mary Alice'). Alice was very afraid that her company would be taken away from her. And so begins our story..._

_

* * *

___

_**BPOV**_

I was sitting in a corner of the large room attempting to read _Wuthering Heights _with the light from my cell phone. Why would I use my cell phone when I could just turn on a lamp or flick a switch, you ask? Because I was in a bar with one of my best friends, Rosalie Hale, and in case you didn't know, it's pretty hard to read with all the flashing multi-colored lights. It's pretty pathetic to read a book while in a bar, I realize this. But I wasn't much of a drinker. The bar smelled like sweaty dancer and cigarette smoke. Why would anyone want to come _here_?

I had to come though. For Rosalie. Once, I didn't go with her and she called me at _three in the morning_ to say she was in a cab with some guy named Roger, on the way to his _house_. I had to get her to ask Roger where he lived so I could drive over there, take her home and yell at the jerk who tried to take advantage of her. Remember this girls: MEN. ARE. PIGS. Thanks to Renee, my mother, I had learned this message from a young age, from when she caught one of the many boyfriends she had cheating on her. Charlie, my dad, never really dated after the divorce.

I looked over at Rosalie. She was talking to the bartender. I frowned and walked towards them, fully intending to steal the car keys and drive home. Alice Brandon, our boss and best friend, had a big meeting the next day and we were supposed to see her early in the morning to give her moral support. As I walked towards them, I saw a waiter holding a plate full of drinks, trip and spill them all over Rose. And then to make matters worse Rosalie shoved the guy and punched him. I was practically running at this point.

"YOU JERK! YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES AND YOU TRY TO WALK AWAY FROM ME WITHOUT APOLOGIZING!? WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU!?"

I had to break up the fight but then some undercover cop, well, arrested us. This is the kind of thing that happens when you go to bars with a friend who gets drunk way too fast. Just throwing that out there.

* * *

**At a police station somewhere in NYC...**

"You're allowed one call each. I suggest you call someone with some cash if you want to get outta here." The cop chauffeured me and my severely inebriated friend towards the pay phone while I tried (in vain, I might add) to persuade him to let us go.

"Look Buddy. Can I call you Buddy?"

"No." He spoke in a low monotone, his facial expression stoic. Basically he was a zombie.

"Buddy, then. Buddy, me and my friend here..." I motioned towards Rosalie, whose eyes were drooping and body was sort of limp. Buddy had to hold her up by her arm. I suspected this was not helping our case. "We are really just innocent bystanders really. I mean, that waiter had no right to spill drinks on my friend and just walk away. That's not common courtesy."

"This is New York City, kid. Common courtesy doesn't exist." This guy's logic was annoying the heck out of me.

"Right... well..." I looked around hoping something would give me inspiration for an argument. It was then that I saw an Obama- Biden sign. "We're getting a new president, you know. Change is his motto. Don't you see this is a sign that people in the city need to change? We need to learn manners. It's for the greater good, you know." By the end of my sentence we arrived at the pay phone. He picked up the receiver, inserted a quarter and practically shoved it in my face. Defeat settled into my body.

"You're not gonna let us go, are you Buddy?"

"Congrats. You said something remotely intelligent." I sighed, too tired to even take offense at his comment. _So this is what it's come to_, I thought. _Being arrested and insulted by zombie cops. _I dialed Alice's number. While I waited for her to pickup I mumbled, "I don't like you." I thought he couldn't hear but I was wrong. But then again, nothing was going right for me today so I suppose it was only fitting.

"Life's a bitch," he said. I silently agreed with him as the answering machine recording for our (meaning mine, Alice's, and said drunk's) apartment phone came up. I could hear our annoying and falsely perky voices from when we recorded ourselves. Well, in Alice's case she was probably ACTUALLY perky.

"_You've reached the residence of Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan. Unfortunately we are too busy or just plain lazy to come to the phone right now." _This was where Rosalie added something else._ "If you don't know what to do when the beep comes up, then you're obviously too dumb to associate with us so-" _I was so incredulous at what she said that I interrupted. _"Rose!" _She answered back innocently. "_What?" _And this was where Alice interrupted. _" Okay, shutup! We're supposed to do this in one take. _Then the phone beeped. That recording never got old. I shook my head, smiling at the message while Zombie Cop (he wasn't cool enough to be referred to as 'Buddy' anymore) looked at me in suspicion.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Alice pick up! I'm in jail right now and me and Rosalie need you to bail us out of here!" No one picked up so being me, I started to panic. "Alice! Alice, come on! Wake up! Come on shortie! I know you don't like it when I call you that! Pick up the damn phone so you can yell at me!" Okay, forget panic. More like hysteria. "ALICE!" The phone chose this point to beep and some female computer voice came on.

"_We're sorry but the answering machine has reached its limit. Please try again later." _I turned to Zombie Cop.

"Can I get another quarter?"

"I said one call each. It's your drunk friend's turn." I looked around, searching for Rosalie until I saw her laying on a bench, snoring.

"But she's asleep!"

"Ah well. Guess I'm gonna have to lock you two up for the night."

"That's not fair!" Yeah he was DEFINITELY not cool enough to be called 'Buddy" anymore.

"Life's a bitch," he repeated.

* * *

**Morning now, still in jail....**

"Rose?"

"What?" Rose mumbled her face buried in the pathetic excuse for a pillow.

"Do you think Alice will be mad 'cause we didn't show up for the meeting?" Rosalie looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face looked terrible. God, she need coffee ASAP. I looked through the bars separating me from Zombie Cop, who was drinking coffee and eating donuts while reading the newspaper. Jerk.

"Nah," Rose said. "She won't mind in the slightest. Now stop making noises, Bella. It makes my head throb."

* * *

**Meanwhile at _Cullen Brothers _HQ...**

**APOV**

"Where in the HELL are those two?" I asked Angela, my assistant.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, ma'am."

"Stop with the ma'am crap, Ang. Call me Alice. And while your at it CALL THOSE TWO AGAIN!" I was on the edge. I was about to meet _the_ Cullen Brothers. They _owned_ my company. The designer company, I worked my carcass off for my whole life. And they just might take it away. So what do I do? I ask my two best friends and roomies, Bella and Rosalie to offer me some moral support. And they ABANDON ME! DO THEY NOT KNOW HOW I GET WHEN I'M NERVOUS!?

"Miss Alice, maybe you should sit down. The girls didn't answer their phones. It went straight to voice mail." She saw my panicked expression rise from a level 9.5 to a level ten. Angela quickly backtracked. "B-but I'm sure they're on their way." I scoffed and went back to my brooding.

I've never even met the brothers but I've seen them. They were like Tony Stark, only real. Famous, rich (they weren't number one on the _Forbes_ list for nothing) and drop dead gorgeous, the brothers were Jasper, Edward and Emmett. And me? I was dead meat, pacing the plush, industrial carpet in the lobby of Cullen Brother's headquarters. I haven't met anyone that walked out of that conference room without having their dreams squashed and thrown aside like last month's Prada kitten heels. Which reminds me... I need to get rid of those later.

It was then that some woman with way too big boobs walked in. "Misters Cullen, Cullen and Cullen will see you now ma'am." I gulped and walked in. _My so- called friends are dead,_ was my last thought before walking into that sad and depressing conference room.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hope that didn't sound too awkward. For some reason that keeps happening these days. So tell me if you like it and if I should continue! **

**AND if you want you could even suggest alternate names for Alice's company unless you feel the name it has already is good.**

**The name of the story is subject to change. And since I've never been arrested, the things that happened at the police station probably wouldn't happen in real life. **

**STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS! ALCOHOL AND DRUGS ARE A BIG NO NO! (just wanted to get that out there before you guys thought I support drinking profusely)**

**P.S. ROSALIE IS NOT AN ALCOHOLIC! SHE TAKES TWO SIPS OF LIQUOR AND SHE GETS DRUNK!  
**


End file.
